


The True Form No One Saw Coming ... Yet

by Doublematch, Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is kind of a dick (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Crack, Heavenly Misunderstandings, Other, Take that last one seriously, The True Form No One Saw Coming, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublematch/pseuds/Doublematch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley has badgered Aziraphale for ages to show him his true form ... but Aziraphale is embarrassed.(NSFW illustration at the end of the story, be warned!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 49
Kudos: 79





	The True Form No One Saw Coming ... Yet

Matthew 16:19 "I will give you the keys of the kingdom of heaven; whatever you bind on earth will be bound in heaven, and whatever you loose on earth will be loosed in heaven."

~~~~~

Crowley had badgered Aziraphale for ages, literally. It was only fair, he reasoned. Aziraphale had seen one of his forms as they met on the wall, after all, he wanted to see Aziraphale’s forms. But for reasons that Crowley couldn’t fathom, Aziraphale was stunningly stubborn on the subject. It had come up again and oddly, Aziraphale was still talking. Usually the subject was closed immediately.

“You know what angels look like, Crowley, you were one.”

“They were all different though! All the wings, and different heads, spinning wheels of fire … “

“Yes, and then there were the angels that were stationed on Earth, and we were given the form of mankind.”

“Right, but I’ve seen you on a celestial plane, wings out. That isn’t the form of humankind.”

“You misunderstand, Crowley.” Aziraphale fidgeted as Crowley perched on the arm of the sofa. “It was very early days when the concept of angels, guardians from above, came to the humans. And they were very simple in their wording of things.”

Crowley looked at him, exasperated, making a ‘keep talking’ motion.

“Well, whoever from Head Office was listening in on the humans that day, and recording how they were naming things … they may have taken the words a bit more literally than they should have. And then, of course with the Ineffability of the Almighty knowing words from all time, and having known She would make the promise … well, the imagery stuck. I believe I may be the only one stuck like this, but even one is too many.”

“Wait, back up, what?”

“The humans … Head Office … Head office at the time, only knew what the humans knew. And as I said, they were simple. Saying ‘man’ vs ‘woman’ held very specific differences at the time. And so Head Office … well, they only knew as the humans had decided. So, when the humans said that angels on earth took the form of ‘man’ … “

“Aziraphale, you’ve been looking like ‘man’ since I met you?”

“No, you aren’t … you aren’t hearing the difference! When it all started, we only knew man and woman, what was the fundamental difference?”

“Well, sword and sheath, I suppose.”

Aziraphale nodded, miserable and blushing. “Exactly. So, humans said ‘form of man’ and … “

Crowley’s jaw dropped. “No.”

Aziraphale nodded again. “I’m afraid so.”

Crowley fell sideways and forward, half on the sofa, and half dangling over the arm and seat. His glasses had come askew and he was grinning. “Please … please tell me what I’m thinking is true.”

“Very likely, my dear. It is why I never did manifestations on Earth, they always called in someone else. Although, no one, other than the registrar knew why.”

“Oh you _have_ to show me now.”

Aziraphale’s eyes closed, resigned. “This will never be spoken of again past this moment, is that clear?” Aziraphale looked at Crowley who was visibly vibrating.

“Well, I mean, unless we get unbelievably kinky, so I reserve that exception.”

Aziraphale ‘s eyebrows raised in obvious shock, and just a hint of intrigue. “Very well, I’ll allow it.”

There was an otherwordly change in the air as Aziraphale shifted into his True Form, and Crowley looked down on Aziraphale’s chair.

“So, those times you got unbelievably angry at me for calling you a cock … “

The detached penis and testicles that had appeared on the cushion managed to project an air of not being amused. “Quite.”

“Well, you’re quite handsome. A bit bigger than when you’re in human form, but pretty much exactly the same … other than the bowtie of course.”

“Well, it wouldn’t do for me to be unadorned in some way. I’m not uncivilized in this form, simply … not fit for public appearances.”

Crowley stood up and crouched next to the chair. “So, that, er … that exception I talked about? Any chance you’d, euhm … ?”

“Are you serious?” Crowley nodded and reached out to gently stroke his fingers down the length of Aziraphale’s body. “Oh … oh my, that is astonishingly pleasurable. I suppose, perhaps, it would be a terrible waste to not take advantage of this unfortunate form.”

Crowley carefully picked him up and started for the staircase as Aziraphale twitched in his hands. “Angel, from where I am, this is the least unfortunate outcome I never thought of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Doublematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublematch) ... and the art came first LOL
> 
> I am so sorry you had to read this with your own eyeballs, LOL
> 
> I hope you got a laugh, though :D


End file.
